Steps Of Faith
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Steps of Faith taken by two people who are in love with each other.


A/N: Pure Fiction taken from my twisted mind...

Steps of Faith taken by two people who are in love with each other.

Steps of Faith

Addison Helms was driving from Lancaster, South Carolina to Cameron, North Carolina still why she didn't really know. She had been summoned by her older brother Shane Helms and didn't know why she was going. They loved to hate each other. Her mom thought it would be a good idea, to see if they could get over this hatred they had for each other. It didn't help that she had just broken up with her long time boyfriend Cayden and it had gotten nasty quick. True she was looking forward to the break, and hoped that she would find peace with her brother along the way.

Addison had been driving close to 2 hours when her brother called the first time she had her music turned up jamming out to the rock music and didn't her phone ring. Addison looked down at her phone that was ringing and decided to answer it. "Hello Shane." she answered

"Hey you where are you at?" Shane Helms asked "Why didn't you answer the first time?"

"Just crossed the state line. Why?" Addison asked and rolled her eyes as she didn't want to talk to him at the moment. "Sorry I had my music up pretty loud and a break came on."

"I know you are rolling your eyes at me sis. Just thought I would see where you are at and see how far you might be away. Gee I can't be a nice big brother and find out?" Shane asked

"I just am pulling into Rockingham North Carolina. Shane why are we doing this?" Addison asked

"Lots of reasons. I am finally home for a bit and I think that we need to get along. I love you Addi and I don't want to keep this fighting going on. And plus mom said you needed to be distracted something about a bad break up with Cayden." Shane said

"Yeah I agree we need to end the fighting. I do love you too Shane. I could so shoot mom for telling you of the break up it was pretty bad." Addison said "I will see you in a hour."

"Okay see ya soon. Oh we are having a huge BBQ over at Matt Hardy's tonight, so when you get here we can unload you then take your car there is that okay?" Shane asked

"That is fine big bro see ya soon." Addison said and they hung up. She smiled at the thought of seeing the Hardy's she and Jeff were pretty close friends and had remained close when she moved down to Lancaster after she graduated high school.

Some describe Addison as a beauty, even though she didn't see it by any means. Legs for days, curves in all the right places and a very tone body, she worked out daily at the gym and every other day with a trainer, she had gotten breast implants about a year ago. Addison's hair falls to her shoulders layered in style and as of right now it is the color of chocolate and she had weaved in blonde and carmel streaks and thought about adding the red in sometime soon. Addison's eyes were the baby blue the same that her younger brother had as well. No one could believe it when her family split when she was little, Shane didn't want to leave North Carolina and stayed with his dad while she and her mom moved to Lancaster South Carolina.

It wasn't long and she needed to talk to her best friend and scanned through her contacts and smiled and hit send. "Hello?" Mandi answered

"Hey it's Addi. What is up?" she said

"Hey. Not much. What is up with you?" Mandi asked

"Not much but driving to Cameron to see and stay with Shane. Don't really want to either." Addison said

"Yikes, what did you do to be punished?" Mandi asked and laughed.

"Nothing. Mom thinks it would be a good thing to end this whole hatred thing that Shane and I have had for 16 years now. And also thought that I might need a distraction for ending things with Cayden. I am thinking they are right on that part." Addison said

"Yeah, they seem to have good intentions. I wish you the best of luck." Mandi said

"Ah thanks... I may need to be rescued from them sooner or later." Addison said as she pulled into Cameron.

"You know how to find me, I'll be here." Mandi said

"Thanks honey. You know we haven't had the chance lately to hang out, why don't you ditch Derick and come spend a few days with me here in Cameron." Addison said

"I can do that. Get settled first and make sure that World War 3 isn't going on and that it is okay with Shane. Call me when you can." Mandi said

"I can do that. I have to go just pulled into Shane's driveway, thanks for keeping me company on the trip. Talk to you soon." Addison said as she parked and cut the engine.

"Not a problem." Mandi said and they hung up.

Addison watched as Shane walked out the front door and helped her out of the car and hugged her and then unloaded the trunk for her and showed her to what room she was staying in. "Addi the bathroom is connected, there is a mini fridge in here as well as a TV. If you need anything let me know." Shane said

"Thank you Shane. You know I do love you very much, you have always been there for me. We have always looked at things differently, and that is why we fight so much. I'm sorry now." Addison said

"You are right on that. Been going on for too long. I love you too sis, lets forget it and move on." Shane said and hugged Addison. "You ready to go have some fun?"

"Always. While I am here I need to look into have a tattoo covered, hell my last name is Helms and I would like that to cover Cayden's name that is on my hip." Addison said

"You let him brand you?" Shane asked as they walked out of the house. Addison tossed her keys to Shane and just nodded her head yes. "Love the car when did you get this?"

"I just bought it a few months ago. Scratch it and you are dead go it." Addison said as she was proud of her GMC Acadia Denali, in a carbon black, fully loaded and she loved it. Shane laughed and nodded his head in agreement and pulled out of his drive and headed towards the Hardy Compound.

"How is work?" Shane asked. Addison looked at him and smiled.

"Really good, I am on leave right now. I love being a surgeon but I had to take some time always from the blood and guts. Cayden did a number on me anyways and I don't want to talk about it right now. Thankfully Marissa understood and gave me the next 8 weeks off." Addison said

"That was nice. I wont press. I have to go back to work sooner or later. What do you specialize in again?" Shane asked

"Sports medicine I love it. Been there for nearly four years and I love every minute of it." Addison said. Shane couldn't help but smile at his sister, he was proud of her and was happy that she was happy with her job and knew that it must have taken alot out of her with what Cayden did. Their mom explained a bit of it that he was really controlling and also abusive and he was just happy that she was free from him.

"You need to see about moving up here, the surgeon we have here sucks, for sports med." Shane said

"I will think about it while I am here. Also can Mandi come up for a few days in the few next weeks, we have barely any girl time anymore considering my work hours and her boyfriend and job we haven't spent much time together." Addison stated even though she was asking a question.

"That is fine." Shane said as he pulled into Matt's drive. "Looks like everyone is here." as they got out of the SUV and Shane handed Addison her keys and she made sure that she had her phone and locked her purse inside and they headed in. It had been a long time since she had seen any one of the Core group. Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Shannon Moore. Matt heard the front door open and walked out of the kitchen to see who was here and hugged his best friend and smiled at Addison.

"Hi Addison how are you? Its been a long time." Matt said as he hugged her as well.

"Yes it has. I'm good how are you and thanks for inviting us." Addison said

"Pretty good can't complain." Matt said "You are welcome. Come on in, make yourselves at home and relax."

Shane walked into the kitchen while Addison asked Matt where the bathroom was. While she was walking towards the bathroom she stopped to look at some pictures and she felt hands on her shoulders, they gently squeezed. She knew who it was and smiled and leaned into the nice warm chest of Jeff Hardy. "Hey I was headed to the bathroom then go sit outside come with."

"You know it babe." Jeff said quietly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and walked into the bathroom with her and just smiled at her. After using it she washed her hands and Jeff pulled her into a hug and held her "It's been too long since you have been in my arms."

Addison nodded her head in agreement and they walked outside. "I know, I'm here for 8 weeks Jeff. Let me text Shane that you and I are going over to your house and play it off as I have never seen it." Jeff nodded and smiled

****Shane Jeff and I are driving over to his house as he wants me to see it. Call or text when supper is ready** ADH**

_****Okay, it will be a while Matt hasn't fired up the grill** GSH**_

****Okay good to know.** ADH**

Addison unlocked her SUV and they got in finally enclosed and headed over to Jeff's house. As they parked in his driveway she parked and turned in her seat to talk to Jeff. "I have missed you so much. I hate being away from you Jeff."

"I hate being away from you too honey. How are you feeling?" Jeff asked. Addison laid her head back on the headrest and smiled at Jeff.

"Just blah and nauseated. Dr Summerlin said it would should pass in the next few weeks and put me on anti nausea medication which has helped. We are six weeks pregnant. Jeff I know this is your baby but I want to have DNA testing done to be on the safe side, in case Cayden gets an idea that it is his baby. Does that make any sense?" Addison asked

"Yes it does honey. I completely understand, why don't you call your doctor since it is still pretty early, and ask her to fax over an order to have it done to the hospital here. Either she can fax it to my house via email or my fax machine and then we can leave how does that sound?" Jeff asked

"Good idea, let me call." Addison said and smiled at Jeff. After dialing her doctor office she was connected right away with her doctor who said she had a good friend at Moore County Hospital and said that she would call there right away and have the test ordered. She also asked Addison how she was feeling. Addison didn't lie she wasn't feeling the best and told her that she had a massive migraine and needed to lay down soon and try to get rid of the pain. After hanging up it was a few minutes later that her phone rang again and it was her doctor's nurse who said the test was set up with Dr Storm and to head over to the hospital and have the test done she had also given the doctor a pain order for her to get a shot then home to sleep.

Jeff took over the driving and Addison called Shane who completely understood, everyone after supper was headed back over to Shane's for the newest Highway to Helms podcast and it would be pretty noisy there to just rest over at Jeff's and he would see her in the morning. After arriving and filling out paperwork the nurse brought them back to an exam room and after having her weight and blood pressure taken they were told that Dr Storm would be in shortly to talk to them and she also drew blood from both Jeff and Addison.

"Hon." Addison said

"What is it?" Jeff asked as he wrapped his arms around Addison and she laid her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. I took a step of faith six months ago when we started seeing each other. I am so happy that I did. I also broke it off with Cayden at the same time. He keeps giving me problems and you were there the night he raped me right before I left the hospital. I have never been so scared in my life. That was only six and half weeks ago. Thank you for being by my side and helping me through everything." Addison told Jeff.

"You aren't the only one who took steps of faith when we started seeing each other. I am happy we did that as well. It was a nightmare for me to see you in so much pain. I am upset that he even was close enough to touch you and hurt you like he did. I promise that from now on he wont be able to. Why don't you find a job here as the sports med surgeon isn't all that good here and move in with me." Jeff said

"I will most certainly think about it. One step at a time." Addison said

"That is all I can ask for honey." Jeff said as there was a knock on the door.

"Hi I am doctor Mallory Storm. I am good friends with Dr Summerlin." she said as she shook both Addison's hand and Jeff's.

"Hi I am Addison Helms and my boyfriend Jeff Hardy, thank you for seeing us on such short notice." she said

"Not a problem. The blood work is back and congrats Jeff you are a daddy. I will give you the paper work as well. I talked with Janie and agree with her what she wants done for pain. I do want to listen to your heart and lungs and do a quick sono are you okay with that?" Dr Storm asked

"That is fine." Addison said "I know Jeff here would like to see the baby." Jeff just smiled at the fact he and Addison were having a baby and that he was more in love with her. Addison sat up on the exam table as Dr Storm listened to her. Then Jeff helped her lay back and she got started on the sono.

"As you can see on the screen there is your baby. I will do so quick measurements and my nurse is getting the medication drawn up. I will prescribe Lortabs for you to take as they don't go across the placenta and wont harm the baby." Dr Storm said as she took measurements. "Addison has your doctor done a sono yet?"

"No this is my first one, the blood work came back stating I was six weeks, the tech did that works in my office why?" Addison asked as Jeff pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"The reason I am asking is because you are measuring at 10 weeks not 6, lets see if we can hear a heartbeat." Dr Storm said and smiled at the couple. She moved the wand over Addison's stomach and located the heartbeat and turned on the speakers and the room was filled with a fast heartbeat. "You both hear that?"

"We do, that is fast." Jeff said and smiled at Addison

"Yes it is, right where it should be at 150. Congrats again. I did have the lab run your test twice and it is Jeff's baby. Let my nurse give you the shots and go home to rest." Dr Storm said as she printed out two pictures for Addison's chart and handed one to Jeff. "here is your first baby picture."

"Thanks." Jeff said as she cleaned off Addison's stomach and helped her sit up.

"Is the pain medication safe for the baby that you are giving me?" Addison asked

"Yes it is, I am giving you a heavy dose not over doing it today or for the next few days just take it easy. You will probably feel drained tomorrow." Dr Storm said and said that she wanted to see her again in a few days and to call if she had any questions or the pain got worse. It was a few minutes later that the nurse walked in with the shots and had Addison sign what pain medications she was getting and soon she and Jeff were on their way down to her SUV and she handed Jeff the keys and he drove them home. After parking her SUV in the garage he helped her out and carried her up to bed.

"Rest I am going to lock the house up and set the alarm and I will join you in a few." Jeff said as he helped her stand up so she could use the bathroom and then watched as she stripped down to her tank and panties.

"Jeff my pillows are in the trunk can you bring them in please?" Addison asked as she got settled into Jeff's bed that she has spent many of nights in and he pressed a kiss to her forehead and asked her if she wanted anything else. "Yes a sprite please if you have any."

"I do. Shane said that you were headed here for the next 8 week and I bought some. I will be right back babe. Rest." Jeff said then walked down to the kitchen and grabbed two sprites and opened his and took a drink and walked out to grab her pillows then set the alarm and grabbed the sprites and headed up to join Addison in bed. Jeff gently woke her so she could take a drink of her sprite and he changed the pillows out and used the bathroom and took a shower then joined Addison in bed and held her close and placed his hand on the baby and kissed her neck she never moved as she was sleeping soundly.

The next morning came quick for Addison as she was still nauseated but not as bad as she had been. After getting up and using the bathroom she got dressed and climbed back in bed and smiled at Jeff who had sat up in bed. "Good morning love." Jeff said quietly as he brought her to his chest.

"Good morning. Thank you for taking care of me last night." Addison said and snuggled into Jeff's chest.

"You are most welcome. Does anything sound good for breakfast?" Jeff asked

"Um scrambled eggs, and cheese in them and sprite." Addison said with a smile. "I should probably call Shane and tell him that I am okay, we also need to sit him down and tell him what is going on. I don't want him to be shell shocked."

"Understandable, tell him to come over for breakfast." Jeff said "Why don't you get some more rest." Addison nodded her head in agreement and laid back down Jeff turned on the standing fan by the bed and then used the bathroom and pulled his hair back after wetting it down and pressed a light kiss to Addison's forehead and headed downstairs.

****Shane why don't you come over to Jeff's this morning for breakfast. I also need to talk to you.** ADH**

**_**Sure what time?** GSH_**

****Now dork.** ADH**

_****Getting dressed do you want me to bring anything?** GSH**_

****Yes my luggage so I can change clothes** ADH**

**_**All of it? Just tell me what you want and I can bring that.** GSH_**

****Nope all of it. See ya soon big bro** ADH**

**_**Yep.** GSH_**

Addison laid down her phone and snuggled into Jeff's pillows and fell back asleep. Jeff was down in the kitchen and making breakfast. Jeff had fallen head of heels in love with Addison and knew that the ring he had bought a few weeks back would be perfect for her. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her and raising their son or daughter. Jeff was pretty much lost in thought when the doorbell rang and he could hear Addison yell that she would get it and soon Shane was standing in the kitchen with the two. Jeff also knew that it was time to tell Shane their secret.

"Hey sis what did you need to talk about this morning?" Shane asked as he looked for something to drink in Jeff's fridge and was kinda shocked to see it with sprite, which Jeff normally didn't drink.

"There are two things Shane. I'm pregnant." Addison stated and smiled at Jeff that Shane never saw.

"I'm going to be an uncle. That is awesome how many weeks and please tell me that Cayden isn't the father." Shane said

"I am 10 weeks and no its not Cayden." Addison said as she sat down on the counter next to Jeff

"Then who is the father?" Shane asked

Jeff looked at Addison and smiled, this time Shane saw the smile and knew it was Jeff. "I am the daddy Shane. Addison and I have been seeing each other for nearly 7 months. We are deeply in love with each other and we can't wait to have the baby here in and our arms."

"That is awesome. I wont go anal on you as I can tell you love my sister and I am happy for you. Just treat her right and keep her safe is all I ask. Addi are you moving up here?" Shane asked as he hugged Jeff then Addison " Does mom know?"

"Mom knows that I am pregnant but doesn't know Jeff is the daddy. I am thinking about it and only doing consults and seeing patients not surgery as I will only keep getting bigger. I love Jeff and I am so happy." Addison said

"That might be a good idea." Jeff said as Addison's phone rang and she groaned when it was Cayden

"Hello?" Addison answered and put her phone on speaker.

"Where are you? I don't remember giving you permission to leave and not be working." Cayden said

"Um you are not my boyfriend anymore we broke up nearly 7 months ago, two I am on leave from when you raped me so I could heal and get better and three you don't need to know." Addison said as Jeff wrapped her up in his arms.

"Um we never broke up. I didn't rape you at all you were begging for it. Get your ass home." Cayden said

"You think crying and yelling stop and no during sex is not rape then you are wrong. I am out of the country for three a half weeks then I am moving as I got a awesome job offer." Addison said

"Well where are you?" Cayden said

"Somewhere nice and warm and away from you asshole don't call me again as you are violating the restraining order." Addison said thankfully she had recorded the conversation and knew it would come in handing and hung up on him.

"I need to call my boss so she doesn't give out any information. Shane will you call mom please and tell her not to say anything to him please." Addison said as she walked out of the room. Jeff went back to cooking and smiled at his girlfriend who was now on the phone with her boss. Thankfully Marissa understood and agreed that she didn't know where Addison was and had some news for her, the hospital in Moore County was looking for another surgeon in sports med and since they are affiliated with the one in Lancaster she could just transfer up to Cameron. Addison said that she would go by and talk to them today and would probably take the job.

Addison walked into the living room and crashed on the couch and thought back to when she and Jeff first made love to each other...

_**Flashback**_

_9 months ago_

_Jeff was just pulling into Lancaster, South Carolina and couldn't wait to get out of his truck. He had been driving for nearly 3 hours and wanted to stretch his legs, he had decided not to stop and drive straight through. Jeff put Addison Helms' address into his GPS and followed the directions to her house. It had been close to 3 months since they had seen each other, Jeff had torn his rotator cuff and she had repaired it and they had hung out before his surgery and after as he was recovering at her house. Addison's boyfriend at the time wasn't too happy about that idea, but she really didn't care as she was very close with Matt and Jeff Hardy more Jeff than Matt. While Jeff was there for his consult with Addison their friendship had gone to the next level, when they found out the feelings they had for each other._

_Addison was just coming home from work and wanted to change clothes before Jeff arrived. He had called a few minutes before telling her that he just pulled into Lancaster and would be there in 30 minutes. Addison just pulled into her drive and groaned out loud as Cayden who was her now ex boyfriend was sitting in her drive. Cayden and Addison had dated for nearly 3 years the first year was great, he treated her like a queen but as the next two years passed he got abusive and very controlling and she didn't like it and finally broke it off with him and that was six weeks ago. _

_"What do you want Cayden?" Addison asked as she got out of her SUV after parking it in the garage._

_"I came to see my girlfriend. I thought we could spend time together." Cayden said_

_"Um no, we broke up and I want you to leave and never come near me again." Addison said as Jeff pulled into her drive behind her. Jeff got out and walked over to Addison who hadn't left her garage._

_"Oh I see he is here, why?" Cayden asked_

_"I came to spend time with Addi as we are best friends, she did my surgery three months ago and I just needed to get away deal with it and you need to leave like she asked." Jeff said_

_"Okay for now but I will be back." Cayden said and got into his truck and left. Jeff hugged Addison and she told him to park his truck in the garage that way if Cayden did come back he didn't do damage to it._

_Jeff walked the house behind Addison and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You okay honey?" Addison nodded her head in agreement and laid her head against his chest and relaxed in his warmth. _

_"He is driving me nuts. I hate it Jeff." Addison stated as she smiled up at Jeff who claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. As their kiss deepened._

_"Take me Jeff." Addison said with a smile on her face._

_"I would love too baby come here." Jeff said as he picked her up and sat her on the island and kissed her deeply as he pulled her shirt above her head only breaking the kiss to shed her shirt and his. Jeff reached around as he kissed down her neck and undid her bra and peeled it way from her ample breast. Addison leaned back as Jeff kissed down to her nipples and drew one into his mouth and started to suck on it and Addison moaned in pleasure as he massaged the other one. Jeff kissed back up to Addison's lips and kissed her slowly as he undid her carpi's that she was wearing and as she lifted her hips Jeff slid them down her body along with her panties that matched her bra. Jeff quickly took off his jeans and boxers and drew his fingers against her moist center as he entered them into her as she wrapped her long legs around Jeff's waist._

_"Don't prep me Jeff just take me baby." Addison moaned_

_Jeff smiled against her lips and picked her up and walked her into the dinning room and laid her against the smooth table and climbed on top of her and spread her legs a bit and slid into her depths. Both crying out in pure pleasure. "Jeff you feel so go inside of me." Addison cried out as Jeff started with to thrust with deep strokes._

_"You feel amazing wrapped around me Addison. Oh god yes baby." Jeff cried out in pleasure._

_Jeff claimed Addison's lips in a kiss as they kept having sex, Jeff was being passionate as they made love, both of them were in complete pleasure as they kissed, moving and blending their bodies together. Addison withered beneath Jeff as he slowly thrusted in and out of her body both were wrapped up in each other and never heard anyone pull into the drive or anyone walk up the front path to the front door._

_Derick and Mandi were walking up the front door when Mandi looked up and into the dinning room and giggled when Derick looked over to see what his girlfriend was giggling about and saw that Jeff had Addison on the dinning room table having sex with her, Derick took Mandi's hand and they headed back out to the car and left. Addison was crying out in pleasure as Jeff brought her leg up and held it against his hip with his hand and started to move a bit faster as they were close to exploding in their releases._

_"OH GOD YES JEFF FASTER BABY ALMOST THERE HM YES" Addison yelled_

_"ALMOST THERE ADDISON CUM BABY WITH ME GOD YES" JEFF cried out_

_"I'M CUMMING JEFF YES BABY" ADDISON cried out_

_"I'M CUMMING BABY YES ADDISON OH GOD YES" Jeff cried out as they released at the same time. Jeff claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss._

_"You are amazing Jeff." Addison said as Jeff pulled out of her body and rolled to his back and brought Addison to his chest. "I love you."_

_"I love you too Addison. Lets head up and clean up then head out for supper." Jeff said as he helped her off the table and they took a joint playful shower and finally got cleaned up and headed out to eat supper then since it was late they climbed into bed and crashed._

_*End Flashback*_

Jeff sat down next to Addison on the couch and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Shane had already left after eating and it was just the two of them. "Addi I love you and these last few months have been absolute bliss with you by my side. I can't wait to open up this new chapter in our lives and becoming parents. Addison Helms will you do the honor and become Mrs Jeffrey Hardy?" as he opened up a little black box and showed Addison the ring that was just breathtaking.

"Yes Jeff. You are right these last few months have been pure bliss with you by my side. I can't wait to see what the next chapter holds either and becoming parents to our little one. This ring is perfect and the way you proposed was just perfect." Addison said and she leaned into Jeff and snuggled into him.

The next few months flew by for the couple after getting married in a romantic way just family and friends there to witness the union of the couple and announcing they were having a baby, neither could wait to start their lives together. Addison was in her eighth month and the pregnancy was very smooth. Between Jeff, Matt and Shane they had the nursery finished in a mint green with chocolate bead board around the room. Since they didn't find out what they were having they decided on the initials of JNH for the baby's name.

Addison was walking into the bathroom and smiled at Jeff who was stepping out of the shower and she couldn't help but smile. "Jeff I am still crampy I'm getting in the tub." Jeff just nodded his head in agreement as Addison had been crampy for the two hours and it wasn't getting better.

"Babe how far apart are your cramps?" Jeff asked as he got dressed comfy.

"They are nearly every 10 minutes why honey?" Addison asked

"Because I have a feeling you are in labor." Jeff said. They had spent the day taking a refresher course in child birth and ever since they got home Addison hadn't been feeling the best. " Maybe we should go get checked out."

Addison just nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Jeff who finished getting dressed and slipped his shoes on and helped Addison out of the house and grabbed her pillows and soon they were headed to the hospital. It wasn't long after arriving in the parking lot that Addison's water broke it as nearly four and half hours later that they were now holding their daughter in their arms. Jayla Nicole Hardy was born on August 31 at the same time her daddy was born 35 years ago.

Both Addison and Jeff took steps of faith when they started their relationships and the steps of faith and were more and more in love with each other.


End file.
